Te puse el cuerno
by cachorro
Summary: Ginny confiesa su infidelidad... como lo tomara Harry


**TE PUSE EL CUERNO**

**AVISO: los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K que por cierto su musa la debe de amar. La historia me pertenece a mi y a mi propia musa que por cierto comparto con mi hermana por lo que decidí secuestrarla para este fic y otros (ella esta desesperada pensando que los aliens la abdujeron) no le digan que yo la tengo.**

- Harry… yo… - la pelirroja no sabía como comenzar –yo…

- Ginny tranquila solo di lo que sea –la animo el moreno

- no puedo negarlo… solo fue una vez… yo… creo que ya lo sabes

- ¿saber que? –Pregunto intrigado -¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

Ginny suspiro fuertemente sabia que debía contarle a Harry lo sucedido aunque esto no fuera fácil después de todo era una Gryffindor y si quería ser feliz debía confesarle a su novio la verdad

- He de comenzar diciéndote que lo que paso anoche no tiene nada que ver con lo que hiciste…

- Ginny… yo… sabes que te amo… lo de… -Ginny lo interrumpió

- Harry por favor déjame terminar – Ginny sabia que si no hablaba ahora se complicaría todo después, tomo aire y continuo.

- Recordaras que ayer por la tarde Salí a dar un paseo –se detuvo y miro a Harry

- si lo recuerdo –respondió el moreno

- bueno… Salí porque quería despejarme un poco, en los últimos días he estado muy confundida con respecto a algunas cosas y quería aclararme. Cuando llegue al lago ya era de noche, el paisaje era de ensueño ideal para relajarse, la Luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el lago un ambiente cálido. En fin una noche perfecta, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note la presencia de alguien junto a mi –miro a Harry y saliendo de sus recuerdos - al parecer no fui la única persona con la idea de caminar –desvió su mirada y fijándola en un punto en la pared continuo.

- me miro y sonrió. Supongo que le sorprendió encontrarme –Ginny se quedo callada por unos minutos perdida en sus recuerdos

-¿te encuentras bien Ginny? –pregunto intrigado al mirar como su novia no continuaba con su relato

-si lo siento. Al pasar un rato caminamos de vuelta al castillo, su cercanía me inquietaba… su aroma… ya lo habia notado antes pero prefería pensar que era otra cosa, quise mentirme pero… no era mi intención y se que tampoco se lo esperaba pero me aferre a su cuerpo… solo lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias,

sin pensar en nada. ni en nadie, solo lo hice… quería pensar que lo hice porque tu estabas emocional mente lejos… pero… no lo se –se detuvo un segundo para mirar la cara de su novio y tratar de entender lo que por su mente pasaba-

-sus labios eran tan suaves –continuo –tan perfectos, se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos, como si hubiesen sido diseñados específicamente para mi… pero al ver lo que habia echo me separe con nervios… pensé que me encontraría con una mirada llena de reproche pero no, solo me encontré con unos ojos llenos de comprensión –suspiro antes de continuar.

- Caminamos por los pacillos vacios del castillo, yo le miraba de reojo esperando… no se… podía verle sonreír y entonces yo sonreía… entramos en la sala común pensé que todo acabaría y que el beso quedaría en el pasado, se iría a su habitación yo me iría ala mía y todo seria un bonito recuerdo… miro las escaleras que llevan a los cuartos de los chicos y suspiro… por primera vez en la noche escuche su voz

- El te ama… pero yo también te amo - "su voz era dulce y ala vez melancólica" – no podemos tenerte los dos… y tu ya eres su novia "me miro y sonrió con tristeza, me dio un beso en la frente he intento irse pero no se lo permití tome su rostro y le bese, en ese momento comprendí que tenia miedo… tenia miedo de que me dejara, de no volverle a besar, de no sentir sus protectores brazos rodearme… El me fue infiel… le dije lo que a nadie le habia dicho por pena… me miro y pregunto"

- ¿Por eso lo haces? –pregunto con tristeza.

- ¿y por eso lo haces? –pregunto Harry interrumpiéndola

- No –dijo Ginny con seguridad –y eso fue lo que le respondí –Harry suspiro resignado.

Me miro con esperanza –continuo Ginny con su relato – y por primera vez tomo la iniciativa y me beso… al separarnos me di cuenta que jamás podría dejarle. Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la habitación que Hermione tiene como perfecta –Ginny detuvo su relato y miro fijamente a Harry – ¿comprendes Harry lo que paso después?

- Si –contesto el moreno

- Te tengo que confesar que fui su mujer… sus besos borraron cualquier rastro de los tuyos… llego mas lejos de lo que jamás nadie llego y yo me apropie hasta del rincón mas intimo de su piel… Harry te fui infiel… pero no volverá a pasar –se levanto de la sala

- ¿Supongo me terminaras? –pregunto muy tranquilo

- Si –respondió igual de tranquila que el moreno mientras se encaminaba a su habitación

- Espera –Harry la detuvo en las escaleras – y a todo esto ¿donde durmió Hermione?… dijiste que tu y el durmieron en su habitación… ¿ella sabia que alguien mas te atraía?

- supongo que de alguna manera ella lo sabia y no te preocupes que durmió en su cama

- ¿pero como si dijiste que…? –Harry no entendía

- No es obvio… ella durmió en su habitación y en su cama porque fue a ella a quien le entregue mi corazón –contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- y tu tienes el mío desde que te conozco –respondió una voz desde lo alto de la escalera –lo siento Harry pero la amo – miro a su amigo, casi su hermano le sonrió, tomo la mano de la pelirroja – además creo que tu también ya tienes a alguien mas ¿no?- volvió a sonreírle, le cerró un ojo y subieron de vuelta a su habitación

Harry se quedo pasmado por lo que acababa de pasar pero después de unos segundos de haber perdido de vista a su ahora ex novia y su mejor amiga sonrió, en verdad estaba feliz por ellas, además Hermione tenía razón habia alguien mas en su vida, alguien que jamás pensó podría amar pero así es el amor

- Draco jamás lo va a creer –sonrió mientras salía de la sala común.

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios todo bien recibido **


End file.
